


Soulmates What a Wonderful Thing

by disaster_bi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Original Work, Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hair changes color, Lol idk what imma gonna be doin add other tags later, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_bi/pseuds/disaster_bi
Summary: I always thought soulmates where a wonderful thing. A thing that couldn't happen to me until he came along(P.S hi this is my first fanfiction and I'm not good at summaries.)





	Soulmates What a Wonderful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy this is my first fic on this website/ever so pls don't be hard on me

  
I always thought that soulmates were a wonderful thing. People describe it as everything stops and your hair turns white while a surge of something they can’t describe goes through you but your hair stays white until you seal the bond and you get just a white streak.

Update tommorow was working on homework late so i will add first chapter tommorow


End file.
